The whirl of time
by renfree
Summary: Lord Kuon in a shinning armor and Lady Kyoko not remembering Sho. Journey in the search of the truth and duels to save the beautiful Lady. Middle age settings with Skip Beat in the background
1. Author's notes

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! **

**Shiroyuki76**

**Creamy creations**

**Lost-puppyEYES**

**Kri**

**Kason**

I'm sorry guys for my behavior… It's just that nobody gave me the sign that they want to read more and I became unsure. It is my first fluff story… I don't know if I'm doing well…

You can also give me an examples of flowers I can add to the story! I will be honored if you do so!

**Author's note**

Hello everyone! This will be my third story, but first rated beneath M! I kind of lost the M writing spirit…But now I'm going to write something less scandalous and much fluffier… I'm nervous because of that! I hope you will like my story! Please share your thoughts about it with me…Without feedback writing is loosing its colors and it becomes kind of pointless! Oh! And English is not my mother language, so please do understand if there will be some mistakes… I will be glad if you will do me the honor and point them out, this way I can learn!

Thank you

very much for the attention, now to the story!

Renfree

P.S.

I don't own Skip Beat or the characters…


	2. Forget me nots

„Wake up my lady!"

Someone shouted to her, but it was difficult to response with her mouth full of blood. She tried also to open her eyes, still nothing. She couldn't remember what happened to her. Every thought she tried to create disappeared as her senses made her feel the pain all over the body.

"My lady! Please be alright!"

New voice tired to get to her; she didn't know this one either. She could only feel the hands that took her into protective arms. Even though her sides hurt and her head was aching she was glad. _I'm safe. I don't know whose these warm arms are, but they make me feel safe. _It was the only thought she managed to have before passing out once again.

…

"Lord Ren, is Lady Kyoko alright now? Her state was serious and we feared the worst…"

_Voices? Lord Ren? Lady Kyoko? Who are they referring to? Is it me and my savior? _She finally woke up and the reality became incredibly unknown to her. She couldn't remember anything but she was sure she didn't live in a place like THIS before.

She was in a large room with the walls made from huge rocks. She laid on an enormous bed covered by some animal's skins. There was also the baldachin made from the same material. The dress she was having, looked like made from linen. It was a little rough, just like the surroundings. The furniture in the room was minimal. Opposite the bed was a huge table, on which there were silver plates, cups, jugs… It was all filled with food and probably drinks. Few chairs also (like table) made from the wood stood near it. Behind it there was a fireplace, which kept the room warm. Doors on the right side of the bed opened and a handsome man entered.

He was really tall with dark brown hair. He had deep brown eyes. She couldn't take her own eyes off his- now relieved expression. He stared at her a while longer and she couldn't help but to blush. His gaze was piercing. That made her looses the eye contact and sees his well built self. He had wide shoulders and firm thorax. Her heart started to beat harder.

"Kyoko! I'm glad you are awaken! I was worried about you!"

"Who are you?"

She still couldn't remember anything, so even if she liked the stranger she couldn't trust him… for now. Her words however made him feel sad, his face became instantly shocked. Somehow he felt hurt? But why?

"Kyoko… You don't remember me?"

"My name is Kyoko?"

"You don't remember that also? God! How all of this could happen?"

His voice became desperate. She didn't know why but it also made her sad seeing him so lost. He sat on the bed and his torso bent to his legs. He hid his face into his hands. It looked like if he was about to cry and she acted instinctively. She hugged him and whispered not exactly sure herself:

"It… it's going to be ok… Don't … worry… Please… am… what is your name?"

When he shut his eyes with hers again, she shivered, feeling the sadness inside. Her question definitely hurt him.

"My name is Ren… Well… no… Actually it is Kuon."

"Corn?"

His lips turned up, like if he was smiling… It didn't however reached his eyes.

"You can call me Corn if you like."

Kyoko let him go and took some space between them. Somehow his gaze and voice made her legs feel weak and she could sense the butterflies in her stomach. _Was I in love with him before I lose my memory?_ She blushed even more. He got up and went to sit on one of the chairs near the table.

"I bet you are hungry. Come, eat… You must regain your strength…"

Kyoko tried to got up but her legs failed. She was still exhausted and that probably was because of the accident she went through. The one she had before getting here and the reason why now she couldn't remember anything now too. Her savior seeing her pale cheeks quickly got up and took her into his arms. Kyoko blushed at the feeling. _It was his arms that took me here. He is the one, I remember just after the accident. His warm embrace… _

Kuon placed Kyoko in the chair next to his. His movements were delicate and she could feel his concern. The warm feeling inside of her that was now building made her cheeks again red. _Who is he to me? Why is he taking care of me that way? _Many questions came into her head, but she didn't vocalize them because of the growling of her own stomach at the smell of the food placed before her. For the first time that evening he smiled truly at her. She wasn't sure if it was because of the shame of making such noises or his dazzling smile that made her tomato red. She lowered her eyes.

"Eat. You ARE hungry! Or maybe you want ME to feed you?"

Kyoko's head shot up instantly. His eyes changed and now she saw a playful grin on his lips. _How can he tease a girl like that! In addiction a not married one! _Then it hit her. She had no idea who SHE was! Not to mention WHERE she was…!

"So you really want me to feed you…"

"No!"

"Oh?"

"I can feed on my own, but… Please could you tell me…?"

"Later. Eat first. I must go, talk with the landlords. When you finish your meal please try get some more rest. I will be near. When you wake up, I will definitely try to answer all your questions, ok?"

Kyoko nodded unsure but when he left the room she did as he pleaded.

When she woke up later and she blushed yet again. There were forget-me-nots in the vase on the table.


	3. Lilies

Kuon looked all over the place. His landlord took him to the castle that stood high above the village. His eyes, the actor's eyes, tried to remember every detail of the journey. If there will be the need, he would be ready to escape with Kyoko the same way he got here.

…

It all was still really mysterious to him. Just a moment before getting HERE (wherever they were) he talked to Kyoko in LME head quarters. He couldn't recall anything that could have brought them to the middle-aged era.

First thing he remembered after their fall from the sky in new world they were in (How even it could happen?), was that Kyoko landed beneath him. Deep inside he knew there was no way to change that, but he still felt responsible for her lost memory. Never in his live he suspected he could hurt her physically! He almost lost it when Kyoko stayed unconscious for a long while. Kuon knew that her death would make him take his own life away.

He tried to make her breathe again. It itself felt even more like a sin. His lips touched hers while he puffed the air from his lungs into hers. Now looking back he didn't know what exactly was he so angry about… That she didn't remember his… ekhm… kiss… or that HE couldn't remember the taste of her lips? He was desperate that time and soon enough she regained the breathing.

The noises they made when the air was rent in to let them fall onto the hard ground, somehow made local people to come over. Kuon looked at them and that was when he realized yet again something was wrong. They all were wearing flax and leather clothes. Their legs were bare and dirty… so as their hands and faces. Some women had white caps on their heads but Kuon could see from where he was standing, that all of theirs hairs were dusty. _Where are we? _

The villages were probably even more scared than him. For the first time in their peaceful lives, they met a stranger like Kuon. He was wearing weird clothes, from the material they didn't know. Blue shirt and black pants… He had even weirder black shoes on. It all could have been foreigners' doings… But there was something that feared villagers most… His companion was a red-haired girl. They never faced a girl, whose hair had THAT INTENSE red color. In addiction she was scandalous clothed. She had a strap top and knee length pink dress. She was however laying on the ground and not moving.

Young handsome and elegant man asked them to help him rescue the girl. When the first shock passed the villagers had to admit one more thing- the newcomers were surely an elite. Both looked beautiful and clean. Helping high classed guests of the Lady, of the lands they were on, will always be welcomed and probably even rewarded! With his next plead some of them walked to Kuon and Kyoko.

…

Kuon with Kyoko in his arms was lead to the tavern. Its owner gave him his most expensive and comfortable room, so that Kyoko could rest properly. Soon enough the rumors of two newcomers spread through the village. Local medic came and examined Kyoko. Fortunately her injuries weren't hard. She had a few bruises on her sides and legs, but she will be healthy in a no time. Kuon felt relieve.

Landlord sent to the room his wife. Staying in her a little blood stained cloth would not be wise. Days were cold and they got to prevent their guests from diseases. Landlady delicately put her best linen dress on Kyoko. She was fascinated by her pure white skin. It was the sign of being well-born. Landlady wondered what evil must have happened to the girl laying in the bed. Was she attacked because of the fortune she was probably having with her? One however was sure; landlady would be now in the center of attention, everyone would be asking her about the newcomers! And she liked that.

…

The tavern stood at the rim of the village. From the doors of it one could see already the castle that was at the end of the road. To get there, one should pass shrubbery and walk between the fields, where villagers had their growing. The castle itself was spectacular. Around the walls there was the moat, deep and dangerous. There were pointed piles of wood in it, threatening everybody who would want to conquer this place. There was also large doorway with the metal grille, prepared to close when the gatekeepers would sense any sort of danger. The walls itself was made by a solid material, huge rocks… and it combined into high piles.

Kuon entered the place first being examined. Guards took him and the landlord straight to the audience hall. He was a little shocked that there wasn't a man holding there lands but a lady. She was sitting on a throne, surrounded by few knights and beautiful ladies. She herself was a beauty and in an instant she reminded him of someone. Kuon as Ren worked hard not only for LME, but also Atoka agency. Young smiled lady looked surprisingly similar to …. Kuon almost shouted her name, glad that he was able to see someone he knew… but then reality crashed all of his hopes.

"My name is Lady Anna. I'm the right owner of the lands you invaded. Bow to the flag of Lilies… my flag, the order of my family."

Kuon did exactly as she commanded.

"Now… reveal yourself… I demand you to speak your name! I also want you to honestly tell me the purpose of your visit. Your life depend on it, be sure I will not tolerate any lies."

The Lady had cold eyes, which told him she was serious. Kuon had to make up something, or else his Kyoko was in danger.


	4. Daisies

Tony always followed his instinct. He was talented sword-man and glorious knight. He may be young but the lady of these lands favored him. Very quickly he became the leader of the defense patrol that had his mission in protecting the borders from attacks. When his agents told him about a couple of strangers that appeared in the village near his lady's castle- he didn't waste any minute. He made his soldiers get back to the castle to check if it was safe to let the newcomers live.

Horses were tired; he didn't want to push his luck too much. His force stopped them at the rim of the village. His soldiers got the order to water the horses and take them to the stables for some rest. The way they run was long and difficult, they deserved good treatment.

Tony didn't want to create the panic, so he decided to take a look on the strangers himself- without the army behind his backs. He was sure his strength was good enough to defeat two or even more enemies, so he didn't feel fear. In fact, he even wished for some victorious battle. There was nothing more pleasurable than showing all around how fantastic knight he was.

Metal on his body played nice to his ears music in contact with his sword. He had his amour and sword always clean, that way every girl and lady turned their heads when he crossed the village or castle's rooms. Women loved him and that made his ego high.

This time however no one was interested in his business in the village. Women were whispering to each other and men looked too much excited. It itself was suspicious but then he heard something that made him walk faster to the center of the commotion.

"Did you see her? She MUST be from a rich family! She do have a weird hair color, but did you notice her white skin?"

"Yes! I NEVER in my live saw whiter! And her body is sooo pretty!"

"Right! I'm so jealous of her companion! Having such a lovely girl at his side… What a lucky man!"

Tony looked lost for a moment. Everyone knew that there is NO more beautiful lady than Anna. She also had the purest white skin…he had ever seen. Who was this girl that people were loosing their heads for her? And now to the farmer came his wife. Sho could sense that she was angry at her husband talking about other woman, but also excited about the strangers

"Ronny! Stop this nonsense! She sure is a fine woman but YOU have no match for her companion also! I NEVER saw someone as HANDSOME as he!"

The family got into little fight but Sho didn't care about it anymore. Listening to the woman's word made him sure that the strangers were dangerous and probably… that they were using the black magic. There was no way in earth that someone could be more handsome than HE!

Tony put up more speed to get to the tavern quicker. If his source was correct, girl was weak and needed rest. Her companion probably got the order to identify who they were to the Anna. That way he left the girl alone. It was the perfect opportunity to make her speak the truth about their purpose to being here. No girl could resist HIS charms!

…

Kyoko didn't sense his presence. She was happily running and dancing near the forest, behind the tavern. Landlady used some kind of odd smelling ointment on her scratches and bruises and now she felt fine. She had her stomach full and light felling inside of her. The butterflies from before were strangely similar to … what? It was a question her mind didn't want to answer. There was this emptiness when she tried to remember when she felt like this in the past. Somehow she was sure it did happen to her before.

To regain the strength she walked out of the tavern. Even not realizing anything about herself she knew deep inside that it will help her fell at ease. It did. Still thinking about her savior she started to pick up the flowers. They weren't as fine as those HE gave her, but she believed he would understand her intentions.

Who is he to her? That question didn't leave her mind till she woke up. His handsome face and firm chest would make any girl sway, of that she was sure. His smile was warm but there was also something sad in it. Her memory loss got him… It could have meant that they were close before the accident? She wanted it to be truth but didn't dare to hope.

He promised her he would tell her what happened and who she and he himself was. She trusted him jet she didn't have the reason to. It was surprising how he calmed her. Kyoko didn't even a second doubt that he would be back as he told her he would.

She blushed harder thinking about his words. She noticed that he was also a flirt. He didn't push his luck too much however, so she didn't mind. It was even nice… _NO_! Kyoko shock her head fierce. _He is definitely NOT thinking about me THAT way I want him to! Do not hope! Do not trust! Men are like that! They flirt and take you as a servant, maid and when you fall for their act, they will throw you away… HUH? … Where are these thoughts coming from? Is it my past self speaking? UH! Why I cannot remember? _

Kyoko dropped the flowers she was picking for Kuon. HIS presence became more noticeable as blond hair knight marched through the trees into her direction. She couldn't recognize him but deep inside she felt rising anger as if she wanted to struggle the man. His attitude was annoying to her. To avoid the contact she picked daisies and left.


	5. Yellow roses

Tony stood hidden by the tree. He wanted to take a look at the girl that everyone was so fascinated about. There was nothing special about her. Her body was average; he liked big breasted women… Her face and clothes were plain. Only difference was her hair, which was red.

When she walked out of the tavern and entered fields, she looked as if some kind of thoughts absorbed her. Single wrinkle showed that she was facing the problem she didn't know how to deal with. She walked slowly and her hand touched the cereal.

Looking at her picking up flowers with passion and being thoughtful, made Tony realize that maybe she IS interesting at some sense. He could see her slim fingers placing delicately flowers in the bouquet. Tony saw something in her eyes that made her shiny. He took a step closer, leaving his hiding spot.

The girl's cheeks were now burning red as she talked about something to the flowers. Tony was amused. In his mind actually appeared the thought she was pretty. There was however something he didn't like about the situation they were in. She didn't know HE is here.

Tony decided to enter the scene. First he corrected his amour to look better on him and took off his helmet. He needed to show her his best manners. To do that he called one of the villagers that was also staring at the girl, to give him his orders. There was nothing more wanted by women that flowers. He used this tactic sometimes, especially on his female strangers. Potential lovers- of course.

There was however only one garden that had the perfect flowers for a girl like her. He wanted to impress her and that way make a move to be closer to her. Tony even promised to reward his go-between for being hurry on the way. It was really nice to have another girl swooning over his self… Especially if she was new in the town.

There was something else that bothered him. If she was here with a man that is "better than him", he wanted twice as hard as always fight for her attention. Tony couldn't be the second. He knew that right now all girls would be charmed by the "new one"… The only way to be back onto his position was to challenge the newcomer and win. Tony had no doubt his plan would success.

…

Tony couldn't understand what was happening. Young girl was frightened seeing him and now she ran to the tavern. At first he thought she thought he was a soldier that came for her to take her away, but her attitude didn't change. The girl apparently didn't want to look him in the eyes and tried to be as far from him as she could.

It was absolutely new for Tony. He felt his interest in the girl before him grow. Never in his live a woman tried to push him away. What was even more like impossible- her face showed she disgust his self. How could this be even possible?

He decided to act. He had to make a move if he wanted to win over the stranger. He straightened himself and walked gracefully to the table she sat on. His marvelous smile was made to make her swoon but it didn't happen. She smiled untruly and left the table to walk away. Tony got angry at this. How could anybody ignore him the way she did?

Kyoko felt she didn't like the guy that was starring at her for a longer while. He however was persistent and that is why she decided to leave before something wrong happen, but unfortunately knight had other plans than to let her go off the hook.

He grabbed her arm and stopped her runaway. Her fierce eyes told him she was something else. He released her in the moment when his go-between returned with the flowers. He didn't however come alone. Into the tavern went in a tall handsome man. With one quick glance Tony took his posture and appearance. Even he had to admit that the newcomer was somebody exceptional. That discovery hurt his ego and he had to dissolve bad taste that came with the conclusion.

The newcomer looked lost for a moment and Tony used it in an instant. He took the flowers from his messenger and walked with them to the girl. Her eyes widened when he gave the yellow roses to her and looked at him questionably. It was the moment Tony only waited for. He grabbed her dress and pulled her close. As he claimed her lips his she finally woke up from her daze and struggled. Tony had another new experience, a mad girl fighting to run away from his mouth.

The inside of the tavern became dark and Tony heard newcomer's fist clenching. It was the time to stop. Pushing his luck too much would do no good, but deep inside he liked girl's roughness and wanted to taste more of it. This few more seconds were enough for the stranger to act.

Kuon grabbed Toney's arm and swirled him in the place. Tony didn't even have the chance to cover his face. Angry fist hit without delay and without mercy. Happily for Tony, young girl hugged hers companion tightly, preventing him from using more of his strength.

"How dare you raise a hand on me? I demand the satisfaction! I want you to have a duel with me at the end of the week! I will show you where your place is! "

Toney's glow hit the ground at a sign of a duel he demanded. This wasn't the way he wanted it to happen, but his soon victory would erase his bad behavior.

"What is your answer? If you are frightened you can run away and that way all would see who you really are, coward!"

Kuon's eyes darkened and Tony stepped back.

"I'll be there."


	6. Azalea

Lot of audience came to the castle to watch the duel. It wasn't that often when it happened and now people were even more interested because of the newcomer, who dared to challenge Tony. There were many men in the past, who tried to fight and win against him, but all of them failed. Because of that reason men came silently routing for a "new guy" while women came to watch Tony in action.

The day was beautiful, sun was shinning nicely and the wind was pleasurable. Men's armors were clean and neat, girl's dresses were beautiful and showy. Duel was like a chance to parade in front of the other sex. Many guests from other lands came to watch and everyone wanted to be seen in the best light. Probably girls tried the hardest, dreaming about a romance with a knight or a noble man.

At the signal from the trumpets, everyone gathered at the castles walls. From the blanks there was the best sight on the field, where two men would be fighting. Now they waited only for the knights and the lady of the castle. Crowd's excitement grew.

…

"Somehow I had this feeling that two would be fighting with each other."

Lady Anna only shocked her head. Not long after she finished her discussion with the newcomer, a village man came to her with a request from Tony about the flowers. With that plead she was already sure that there will be troubles. The only hope was in the possibility the girl lord Kuon came with wasn't his chosen one. Apparently not. Tony acted yet again like a kid. He wanted the girl and when he got the resistance or barrier… he just forced his way through.

This time situation was clear. Tony tried to charm the newcomer's girl and she somehow resisted. Lord Kuon seeing her being pestered by Tony reacted like any other normal man would. He protected his girl and probably even using fists. In that kind of situation Tony had only one choice- he challenged the newcomer.

Lady Anna was used to patronize the duels Tony caused. She liked him and that way she could give just a little bit of an entertainment to her people. Hearing about the duel many guests from other lands often showed up too and it was the perfect opportunity to ask them about their lord's.

… Normally Tony challenged well situated knights or noblemen; this time was a little different. Lord Kuon and his lady were here by an accident and both didn't have anything with them. Lady Kyoko even lost her memory, so the situation was really bad for them. Lady Anna decided to help them a little. She started to like Lord Kuon after their long discussion. He definitely deserved a bit of her attention. She was also curious about his companion. Kuon described her interesting and that's why she wanted to meet her.

Two days before the duel Lady Anna sent for the newcomers. She made up her mind. She would rent them needed armor, clothes and will pay for their stay here. She also planned to let Lord Kuon take one of her horses on the day of the duel. If he wins, she will give him it all, happy that someone tempered her frivolous boy.

…

Servant sent by Lady Anna helped Kuon put on his armor on. He asked for a light one but even having it, it was still heavy. Kuon was playing in the films where he was a soldier. Having father- the famous actor- also had the pluses. He trained in his younger ages to fight with sword so it wasn't that scary …

In fact he felt happy, that finally he was able to fight with Tony. Being Tsuruga Ren made him gentleman in everyway, so he couldn't answer on the picks Sho used on him. It was all so strange, seeing familiar faces here – in the middle age. He wondered if somewhere here he could find his parents, Lory or Yashiro. Either way he had to find the way back to their real world. He was also thinking how he could make Kyoko remember everything again. By those couple of days, while they where preparing for the duel, Kuon slowly told her the truth. He explained her who she was and what connected them (work). He described her Kanae and few more peoples from LME. He even told her about the pair she was staying with. She listened carefully but it was more like a fairy tale to her, not the truth.

_I wonder if I should tell her about my feelings. Now she knows that I am Kuon… But no… I cannot use the situation on my own free will to gain something. That would be unfair to her. __Besides, when we will go back (I hope it will happen?) everything must be back to the normal. She is still too young, remember? _

His thoughts were interrupted. Kyoko entered the room and her sight took Kuon's breath away. She was wearing a cute grey and red colored dress. Her legs were rounded by a grey material that went from her ankles to the breasts. She had the red top, with a little too showing (for Kyoko tastes) décolleté. The dress had long slaves. All in all she looked fabulous.

"Please, don't go. I don't want you to be hurt…"

"It is ok, right? How many times will I promise you yet again, that I will be fine?"

"But…!"

"Kyoko…"

Kyoko insisted Kuon would use her name and he was in heaven hearing the plead. Now standing before him Kyoko lowered her head and reached her hand towards him, having azalea in her hand.

"Good luck."

Seeing Kyoko blushing made Kuon's heart beat hard. Those few days they spent together almost all the time, she blushed really often. Kuon however tried not to raise his hopes. He kneeled before her now and kissed her hand.


	7. Violets

Kuon stood before the huge tent, where his servant kept his horse and armor. He was trying his sword and the lance just before the duel. He was also measuring the field with his eye. He understood the way duels happened but experiencing it in the reality was something completely different. He touched the flower he got from Kyoko and smiled. Even now, when he was before the real danger, he didn't regret his fierce decision. It was as if he was fighting for her.

In fact, the thought about her watching him from the castle's walls… cheering for him… made him feel strength. The perspective of dying with her name on his lips was not so bad. It would be honorable and beautiful in a way.

Kuon would probably think about that possibility longer, but her words from before kept coming to his awareness.

…

Kuon felt Kyoko shiver from the kiss he placed on her hand. Her reactions were cuter with every day that passed. Was it because she couldn't remember Sho and how he treated her? Was it the way she would react to him if she wasn't seeking her revenge? Kuon couldn't send away those thoughts. Every time she smiled at him, talked to him and touched him, Kuon could feel his resolve dissolve.

First, he was sure that it was absolutely necessary to tell her everything. He believed her memory would be back sooner or later, so there was no point of lying. She had the right to know, even if deep inside Kuon wanted her to forget about Sho and focus instead on him.

When he came back from Lady Anna and saw "Sho" around Kyoko yet again, he felt hopeless. He wanted to cry, realizing that destiny could have its own ways even across the oceans of time. There was no way to fight it and he felt just defeated. But then something happened. Kyoko reacted almost like if she remembered all and took few steps away from Tony. He could tell she felt uncomfortable and decided to save her from bad company.

When Kyoko saw Kuon, she quickly run to him, seeking his help. That moment Kuon's heart skipped the beat and his reason was gone replaced by emotions. He acted instinctively and now he had to face the consequences of it.

Kyoko tried to do everything she could to prevent the duel. When he asked her to trust him, she did as he pleaded and instead offered to help with the preparations. He recalled horse ridding and swordsmanship while she worked hard to pay for the food and the rooms they rented.

Just before the duel she came to him and with trembling voice she commended:

"Don't you dare die? Without you I…"

…

Sound of trumpets woke him up and he realized there was no coming back now. He will fight with Tony with all his might. He hoped to hear the rest of the sentence she tried to tell him and for that he had to win.

…

Crowd cheered. Two knights in the shining armors showed on the field. Lady Anna also appeared in one of the windows, from where she got the best sight. Soon enough young red-haired girl showed in the same window too. Many viewers wondered who she was or where was she from.

Lady Anna pleaded for silence and crowd silenced quickly, waiting for the sign.

"Knights, are you ready?"

Both nodded their heads and the horses they were sitting on became uneasy.

"You may start the duel."

Kuon and Tony rode to the field crossed by wooden line that showed them their trucks. Two servants brought them lances. The other one stood in the center of battle field with a flag. When both men were ready he waved his flag and the duel started.

With lances directed at the enemy they galloped to meet their fate. Crowd silenced, it was the moment where usually everything became understood. No one made Tony fall from his horse before. Normally however he would get down and fight on swords with his opponent. Kyoko closed her eyes.

To everyone's surprise this time it was different. Just before the hit Kuon threw his leg to the other side of horse's back. He used it as ballast that helped him not to fall of the horse's saddle when he laid down to avoid Toney's lance. That was something Tony never expected. His weapon hit the air when Kuon's had a clear target.

Kyoko heard the moved voices from crowd's throats. She opened her eyes, not bearing the suspense. The view her eyes saw made her lips smile a little. She probably would shout happily that Kuon made Tony fall from his horse, but the duel didn't end yet. Kuon dropped his lance and got off his horse. He waited a moment to let Tony get up. Kuon might be better with lances but the question was, is he good with swords too?

Angry Tony couldn't bear the thought that he was defeated. It never happened before and he still didn't understood how this could happen now. Tony decided to hurt badly his opponent to make him pay for his humiliation. He put a lot of strength into the strakes.

Kuon managed to defend himself but it wasn't easy. When acting, actors were more delicate because they were only acting. He got lucky using his ridding skills while first attack from Tony, but this time it was different.

Tony made few scratches on Kuon's arms and became ecstatic about it. He was sure his victory but he was also horribly tired using all he got at the beginning. It was why Tony decided to use his final flinch too early. Kuon acted instinctively. His sword lessons showed out to be really useful. He dodged the attack and disarmed Tony.

Silence again took over the crowd. Then they realized that the unexpected happened and they applauded Kuon's victory with violets, cheering.


	8. Cornflower

„Sit still!"

Kyoko tried to take care of Kuon's wounds, but he kept running away from her hand.

"I need to wash the wounds up! Let me do it!"

Kuon made a mental note that he is now in the middle age and being wounded doesn't mean the same thing as it meant before. There will not be any painkillers as for an example.

Landlady told Kyoko to use bread with spider web as a good healing medicine. Kuon however didn't like it a bit. In addition he wanted to play around with Kyoko a little bit. He fought for her safety and she didn't reward him as he dreamed she would. Once more in his life he wanted to act like a spoiled kid, just like when they were acting as Heel siblings.

Every time Kyoko came closer, he kept running away. Her frustration made her make funny faces, with he liked much. Soon enough she became red from the exhaustion.

"Fine. Suit yourself."

Kyoko turned around to walk out of the room, tired and defeated, but Kuon's strong arms stopped her. He grabbed her in the waist, pulled onto his chest and murmured to her:

"Reward me"

Kyoko looked Kuon straight in the eyes and almost laughed at his pouted face. In her mind appeared the thought that his expression was rather cute and she blushed at it. Kuon didn't miss this however and smirked mentally.

"I fought for you. I think I deserve an award!"

Kyoko couldn't believe her eyes. This tall, mature man was now playing around like an unhappy kid. She would have smacked him for this but his hands were still on her sides and that distracted her resentment. Her conscious made her blush more and more. She knew she had to act quickly, or else she would loss all the respect she had for herself. _Stop the beating, you stupid heart! He is just a playboy and I don't want to give him the satisfaction! No more idiotic "doki, doki"! Just give him his "reward" and leave, for god's sake!_

"Fine. But you are too high. Bow, so I can reach."

Kuon couldn't believe his luck. He waited for it so long and finally she was going to kiss him! His mind displayed the thought it was somehow good they ended up in the middle age and she lost memory. Then he quickly mentally kicked himself. _We need to go back to our time! I cannot lay a finger on a school girl! _

Well, in the reality his mind didn't take the control over his body, instead his heart did. Still cursing himself for not being reasonable, he bend down for his reward. His face opposite hers, his eyes closed. He was prepared to REMEMBER this time the kiss, the way she tasted. But nothing like kiss happened. Kyoko patted his head and silently said:

"You did a great job. Thank you for saving me, again."

She stepped back quickly and intended to walk away, but he stopped her again. Her caress made Kuon strangely warm inside and even though it was something unexpected, he felt happy. His attitude changed. Now he wanted to just spend a little more time with her, listening to her melodic voice.

"Not enough. I want more"

Kyoko realized that there is no way he will let go of her hand, if she won't pat him again. She sighed. It was difficult for her. His hair was nice and there actually appeared the thought she want to touch him again. Such a dangerous wish was however dissolved by her reason. Now he demanded it and she got no way to run away from herself.

She put her hand into his hair with intention to pat but instead her body acted itself and her hand run through it delicately. Then once again… and again. She kept busy and held her eyes right where her hand was. She could sense his gaze upon her. There was something in the air that made her aware of his presence more then normally.

Kuon experienced many different kinds of pleasure, but none of them could compare to this one. It happened before, when they still were in kyohai and sempai relationship. He however couldn't see her face then. Right now he could observe her face and he felt her tenderness. She had a soft expression he saw only once, when he found her lost Corn. It was the expression she made for something important to her and that conscious made Kuon's heart strangely light. Could he really rise his hopes up?

Suddenly she woke up from her state and took away the hand. Kuon almost whimpered from the loss.

"Now let me treat your wounds, ok?"

…

"Lord Kuon, Lady Kyoko… I'm sorry for Toney's behavior. He is a good guy even when he messes around a lot. It was me that should have stopped his nonsense wish to fight with you. You are my guests for god's sake! Please, will you forgive me?"

"Lady Anna, there is no need for such words! There is really nothing to forgive! Besides, no one get seriously hurt!"

Anna quickly found out that Kyoko really is an interesting lady. During the preparations to the duel, they had some time to talk and became friends. Even though Kyoko couldn't tell Anna anything more than Kuon told her about herself, she did it in a way that Anna laughed hard and smiled a lot. It was a blissful moment of relax and she wanted to thank Kyoko for it.

There was also Toney's case. He didn't get hurt much thanks to Kuon's abilities. Anna felt it would be a good lesson for him, the question was- will he take it the way he should?

"I know you want to return to your home, wherever it is. I might know someone who could help you, but it is far away. Are you interested?"

They nodded.

"His name is Cornflower…"

…

p.s. Author of this story (me) is very sad, nobody loves her and the story… (Hides in the corner and cries silently…)


	9. Lavender

That day sun shone beautifully and warm. Kuon woke up early with the birds. The day before he and Kyoko decided to travel around the kingdom, trying to find some help. He wanted to check all the possibilities for their coming back to Tokyo and to the right century.

Lady Anna demanded from them to take care of themselves and gave some material support to it. She rewarded the people, who helped Kyoko and Kuon through their stay in her domain and paid for the rooms they slept in.

Anna took care of all of Kyoko's and Kuon needs. To help them travel through the dangerous tract she picked two of her personal horses and prepared them for a long journey. She ordered to fill the trucks behind the saddles with food, underwear and warm clothes.

In order to reward Kuon directly, she gave him one of the bests light armor she had including a long sword that had a few precious stones in it. She was a little surprised, because not everyone was able to hold the huge sword in one hand, Kuon could. That made her sure her decision of giving it to him was correct.

Kyoko got a few well made dresses, from Lady Anna's collection at that. Tailor had to however make some corrections. Anna had definitely bigger breasts which made Kyoko a little ashamed of her own body. She noticed it perfectly when Anna proposed to bath together in the morning when Kyoko and Kuon were to leave. To raise Kyoko's humor Anna took her to the private room she had. Not everyone got such an evidence of the trust from Anna.

Kyoko stood in the center of the room with her eyes opened wide. Everything was made from the best materials and there were precious stones here and there. Huge, comfortable bed, beautiful hand made mirror, trucks with silk dresses… On the table stood a few cute bottles, combs that could be used to decorate hair, few earrings and necklaces.

Anna made Kyoko sit on the chair before the mirror. Kyoko's hair was still wet from the bath and she was in the bathrobe. Anna smiled happily, excited that she could play the sister's game with Kyoko. She never got a true sister and she always wanted to have such a relationship with someone she could trust on.

At first she took the comb and brushed Kyoko's hair. Then they chatted while Anna walked around the room picking things she wanted Kyoko to have. To start with something, Anna took one of her little purses that was embroidered with a lily and put inside a comb she picked especially for Kyoko. It had a little blue stones all over. To match them she picked a cute, delicate blue necklace and earrings. There was something else a lady should be having. A handkerchief. Anna once again picked the one with a lily on.

"Kyoko, please accept something else from me. This is my last gift to you before going… No! No! No! Don't you try to protest! It is my wish, so that you won't forget me!"

"I would never!"

Kyoko had tears in her eyes. Parting was hard for her, since she started to love Lady Anna very much. She understood however that her place is with Kuon and he wanted to seek the Cornflower. Deep in her heart she promised herself, she would repay somehow Anna her goodness.

Lady Anna prepared the clothes that Kyoko would be wearing through her journey. Black lather tight pants and a top that was tied at the back with the strap. Kyoko's shoulders were bare that's why she got a fur vest to put on in case of the weather worsening.

Still unsure if her guest was ready to go on dangerous tracks, Anna kept walking around the room. There was something missing at the picture before her. What should a woman have to defend herself? Then it hit her. The best weapon for girls was their charm. Anna took one of the bottles that was standing on the table and took few drops from it. One could now feel the scent of lavender floating in the air.

"Take this perfume with you Kyoko, use it well. Perfume is something that can help you keep being straightened, even when you're feeling blue."

With these words Anna put some drops on Kyoko's neck behind the ears. She also gave her guest a small package, where a silver dagger laid.

"But when the danger really comes, girl shouldn't be defenseless. Look at the beauty and the sharpness of this dagger. Keep the dagger with you all the time, even under the dress, you will be wearing. It will put my mind at ease."

…

Kuon stood with the two horses at the courtyard. When the gates finally opened and Kyoko showed up, his mouth just dropped. She looked astonishing. She had a black lather ridding clothes that rounded her slim body really well. Pants ended with high shoes, perfect for a girl in the saddle. She had also a vest and a cape that was supposed to hide her from the rainy weather and the cold.

It took a few seconds before Kuon came to his senses. When she came to him, he put an actor face on, so that she wouldn't find out about his desires at the moment. He smiled at her and offered to help her get on her horse. Kyoko's eyes widened and soon it was clear she never rode a horse. Kuon mentally smirked and repacked everything. They would be ridding together on one horse, while the other one would have all of their baggage.

Kuon settled Kyoko on the saddle and then he jumped to sit behind her. He put his arms around her waist to grab the reins. _Oh my god! She smells so seductively… it's going to be a dangerous ride indeed…. _He gulped andhis hands gripped harder the lances.


End file.
